


in the shape of something lost

by Ineffabilitea



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-01
Updated: 2009-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/pseuds/Ineffabilitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is thoughtful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the shape of something lost

**Author's Note:**

> For **dogdaysofsummer** 2009 [prompt one](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/228179.html).

He is thoughtful. Only, if Remus is so thoughtful, why does she have to stop herself from tacking on a "... but"? He brings her tea, but forgets she takes sugar. If he goes out for a smoke, he'll offer her one, though it's a habit she never picked up. He does the washing up each evening, and she often catches him holding the first dish up, waiting for someone to dry it, before he sets it in the rack. All his habits were formed in another time and place; but she's pregnant now, and he and Sirius never had that.


End file.
